Animal
by Cornell227
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una hembra desea dejar de lado su inocencia con el macho que ama?


**_¡Hola!_**  
><strong><em>¿Cómo están?<em>**  
><strong><em>Pues...yo de nuevo.<em>**  
><strong><em>-Escribí ésto hace ya buen rato...es sobre mis personajes y lo subo a petición de un escritor y amigo, Gustavo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Fue algo que bueno...salió simplemente, mientras escribía uno de los capítulos de mi fic.<em>**  
><strong><em>Bien err...sin más preánbulo, empezémos:)<br>Aviso:Se centra en mis personajes originales...pero si lo piden, podría hacer algo así...con Bolt.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ella lo apegó con más fuerza hacia ella...<em>  
><em>Quería hacerlo y no estaría satisfecha hasta domarlo...<em>

Lia-**Con una mirada de perfecta seducción** Escuché que... **Baja sus patas hasta el cuello de Trabis** _te encantan las rubias...-._**D****ijo con una voz suave y seductora**

_Al escuchar eso, Trabis simplemente puso una expresión de sorpresa y nervios increíblemente grande._  
><em>Él no daba crédito por lo que estaba escuchando...<em>  
><em>Sin duda era algo que no se esperaba.<em>  
><em>Por más que amara a la hembra, él no pensaba que lo harían antes de siquiera declararse.<em>  
><em>No...no por ahora.<em>  
><em>Pero la sexy y candente rubia quería comenzar de inmediato...<em>  
><em>Él lo supo desde el momento que dejó de lado su inocente mirada.<em>  
><em>Una Lia dispuesta a todo, comezó a lamer la mejilla de Trabis con esa expresión provocatíva...<em>  
><em>Ella estaba totalmente encima de él, por lo que tenía su entrepierna pegada...a él...<em>  
><em>Sentía que comenzaba a salir.<em>  
><em>Pero Trabis era el macho ahí, y no iba a dejar que una rubia candente lo dominara.<em>  
><em>No en ésta vida.<em>  
><em>Trabis se levantó y empujó a Lia con un poco de fuerza.<em>  
><em>No emitían sonido alguno...<em>  
><em>Era un silencio agudo y caótico.<em>  
><em>Rapidamente se volvieron a abrazar...pero ahora Trabis la empujó contra la pared.<em>  
><em>No se quitaban la mirada de encima ni un segundo...<em>  
><em>Miradas simples, que solo delataban un deseo de satisfacción...<em>  
><em>Mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión de total sumisión, él la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y puso una mirada penetrante en ella...<em>  
><em>No se atrevía a desafiar al macho, por lo que dejó que...tomara el control un poco.<em>  
><em>Pero tampoco quería que la soltara...no quería que ésto acabara pronto...<em>  
><em>Quería que la hiciera suya.<em>  
><em>Quería perder esa inocencia con él...y estaba muy ansiosa.<em>  
><em>Trabis deslizó su lengua larga y mojada hasta el cuello de Lia...algo que comenzó a encenderla.<em>  
><em>Quería más...<em>  
><em>Quería mucho más.<em>  
><em>¿De qué iba ésto?<em>  
><em>La conoció en un bosque y de repente...en unos días...<em>  
><em>Vaya, Trabis sí que sabe como llevar las cosas al nivel óptimo.<em>  
><em>Ella estaba actuando de manera muy vil y sucia.<em>  
><em>Mientras él la lamía lentamente en el cuello...ella lo abrazó de la nuca y cerró los ojos.<em>  
><em>Tenía una mirada caliente y profunda...<em>  
><em>Emitía un gemido agudo de vez en cuando...y al mismo tiempo empezó a tener una respiración profunda.<em>  
><em>La lúz roja era la única observadora ahí.<em>  
><em>Él seguía lamiendola con suma delicadeza mientras ella soltaba un gemido de placer un poco más alto.<em>  
><em>Lo abrazaba con fuerza...y mientras más fuerza ponía ella, más fuerza ponía él.<em>  
><em>Trabis bajó su lengua hasta el pecho blanco y brillante de la rubia...<em>  
><em>Y eso la enloquecía aún más.<em>  
><em>Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes...cada vez más profundos...<em>  
><em>Comenzaba ponerse un poco mojada...mientras él se endurecía.<em>  
><em>El perro la tomó con más fuerza de la cintura y la derribó.<em>  
><em>Pero no la soltó.<em>  
><em>Lia abrió los ojos...<em>  
><em>Su mirada estaba llena de placer y la necesidad de ser...mujer.<em>  
><em>Ella puso sus patas en su pecho y comenzó a juguetear con sus mechones...mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de excitación...<em>  
><em>Le miraba con una víl y maldita sonrisa que podía domar hasta al hombre más duro.<em>  
><em>Era una sonrisa malvada, llena de malicia y sed de pasión...<em>  
><em>Trabis solo la miró...y mientras más la miraba en esa pose...recostada justo debajo de él...más era su sed de saciar esa sensación.<em>  
><em>Ella estaba abierta de patas, por lo que podía verse su entrepierna.<em>  
><em>Trabis de vez en cuando hechaba un vistazo...quería ver si también era amarilla.<em>  
><em>Quería asegurase de que él sería el primero y el único...<em>  
><em>Podía olerla...<em>  
><em>Podía sentirla...<em>  
><em>Quería empezar y sofocarla hasta el punto de quitarle la respiración.<em>  
><em>"<span>Sé que vienes por eso<span>"._  
><em>Le dijo ella en un tono bastante abrumador...mientras que con su mirada le insinuaba que era hora de comenzar.<em>  
><em>Trabis se limitaba a callar...aunque su mirada lo decía todo.<em>  
><em>Lentamente bajaba su lengua hasta llegar al abdomen...<em>  
><em>Lia apretaba los labios y sentía una sensación bastante bien.<em>  
><em>Ella estiraba sus patas traseras...y rosaba a Trabis a propósito...lo rosaba lentamente...<em>  
><em>Trabis al sentir eso se puso mucho más duro.<em>  
><em>Lia inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso, y lo empujó...logró atraparlo con la guardia baja.<em>  
><em>Era su turno de jugar con él.<em>  
><em>Una vez que se lo quitó de encima, lo tomó de las patas y lo derribó con mucha fuerza...<em>  
><em>Trabis asotó contra el suelo...pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.<em>  
><em>Estaba jugando con la reina, por lo que tenía que actuar como un sirviente.<em>  
><em>Ella se le subió y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen duro y marcado.<em>  
><em>Trabis la miraba con seriedad...mientras intentaba quitarla...<em>  
><em>Pero ella oponía resistencia.<em>  
><em>Lo acariciaba exquisita y lentamente...tan lentamente que Trabis cedió.<em>  
><em>Esa rubia...<em>  
><em>Era una chica diferente a cualquiera.<em>  
><em>Tenía unos hermosos ojso azules de los cuáles cualquiera envidiraría...acompañados de unas pestañas largas que la hacían ver tan inocente y bella...<em>  
><em>Una figura delgada con unas curvas de excelentes proporciones...<em>  
><em>Esa maldita rubia...<em>  
><em>Sus patas amarillas y suavez...con un toque de blanco al final...<em>  
><em>Unas patas perfectamente bien cuidadas y tan delicadas...tan frágiles pero al mismo tiempo tan mortales, eran las mejores herramientas para éstos casos<em>  
><em>Ella lentamente recorría su abdomen hasta llegar a la zona.<em>  
><em>Estaba jugando demaciado sucio, y tenía el control total.<em>  
><em>Jugaba con fuego, e iba a terminar quemándose.<em>  
><em>Comenzó a juguetear en esa zona con sus patas...de vez en cuando lo apretaba y luego rosaba sus labios...<em>  
><em>Trabis al ver eso luchaba por contenerse...pero no lo logró.<em>  
><em>La rubia era demaciado buena para él.<em>  
><em>Era la mejor.<em>  
><em>Lentamente le acariciaba y comenzaba a estirar su lengua.<em>  
><em>La rosaba de vez en cuando.<em>  
><em>Así mantuvo el ritmo durante unos segundos hasta que decidió que era hora lamerlo.<em>  
><em>Quería introducirlo en su boca...pero era bastante para ella.<em>  
><em>Era su primera vez, por lo que quería complacerlo...se estaba esforzando demaciado.<em>  
><em>También era una inexperta en éstos campos...pero actuaba como si lo hiciera una y otra vez...<em>  
><em>Después se recostó justo enfrente de él.<em>  
><em>Lia lo lamía con una expresión tan víl y sucia...tan viciosa...lo lamía tan lentamente que Trabis se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del trabajo.<em>  
><em>Ella usó sus patas como refuerzo...mientras lentamente lo introducía en su boca...<em>  
><em>Lo hacía lenta...y delicadamente...<em>  
><em>Ella era mucho mejor jugadora que él.<em>  
><em>No sabía de lo que es capáz...jamás imaginó que fuera una chica así.<em>  
><em>Pero le gustaba,y así quería que continuase.<em>  
><em>Trabis se levantó un poco y empujó la cabeza de Lia hacia al frente...<em>  
><em>Lia se atragantó y lo lamío como si de una paleta helada se tratase.<em>  
><em>Él, al sentir sus labios carnosos y suaves...<em>  
><em>Unos labios tan dulces...tan suculentos...<em>  
><em>Tan...exquisitos...<em>  
><em>Ella estaba felíz ya que jamás había hecho algo como eso...<em>  
><em>Lo difrutaba mucho, mientras Trabis le seguía empujando más y más...<em>  
><em>El sentir el calor de su boca llegar hasta ahí...mientras ella jugueteaba de manera vil y placentera...<em>  
><em>Solo pudo emitir un gemido.<em>  
><em>Pero...para mala suerte de Trabis, se detuvo.<em>  
><em>Trabis abrió los ojos e instantáneamente Lia volvió a subirsele.<em>  
><em>Ella ya estaba muy mojada...<em>  
><em>Pero Trabis quería más.<em>  
><em>Quería mucho más.<em>  
><em>La empujaba para que volviera a practicar esa jugada...pero ella se oponía.<em>  
><em>Él estaba muy exaltado...y no quería que se deteniese.<em>  
><em>Ella empezó a montarsele...como si de un caballo se tratase.<em>  
><em>Se sentó justo encima de él y la zona...y comenzó a bailar en su entrepierna.<em>  
><em>De verdad...Trabis no tenía idea de lo que era capáz...no sabía que era una jugadora tan tramposa y sucia...<em>  
><em>Lia se sacudía con fuerza y quería que estuviera listo.<em>  
><em>Y quería que solo fuera suyo.<em>  
><em>Sabía que en el fondo, era la primera vez de ambos.<em>  
><em>Sin importarle, se inclinó un poco y lo sostuvo con sus patas delanteras...y comenzó a jalarlo.<em>  
><em>Trabis inmediatamente se levantó, la abrazó y empezó a besar su cuello...<em>  
><em>Lia intenta empujarlo pero era incapáz...<em>  
><em>No podía sostener ambas jugadas a la vez.<em>  
><em>Trabis se aprovechaba de eso y estiraba sus patas delanteras hasta los glúteos de Lia.<em>  
><em>Los apretaba con fuerza haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer...<em>  
><em>Dejaba sus dedos marcados en esos glúteos perfectos...<em>  
><em>Su mente quería que parara...<em>  
><em>Pero su cuerpo lo disfrutaba...pues estaba siendo tocada en lugares que jamás la habían tocado.<em>  
><em>Trabis continuó masajeando sus glúteos mientras ella le hacía "un favor".<em>  
><em>Ambos jugaban muy sucio.<em>  
><em>Uno quería que el otro perdiera el control del juego.<em>  
><em>Pero era imposible...<em>  
><em>Era peor que un juego de ajedréz.<em>  
><em>Lia seguía mojándose de vez en cuando...<em>  
><em>Una gota de sus líquidos escurrió en Trabis...cosa que lo puso como un toro.<em>  
><em>Seguían en la misma posición...lentamente Trabis quitó una pata y la dirigó hasta la entrada de Lia.<em>  
><em>Quería devolverle el favor.<em>  
><em>Comenzaba a sacudirla con fuerza mientras Lia comenzaba a respirar con bastante agitación...su pecho se inflaba al tomar tanto aire.<em>  
><em>Él la seguía tocando mientras Lia abrazaba con fuerza a Trabis.<em>  
><em>Temblaba y se retorcía como serpiente...<em>  
><em>Gotas de sudor escurrían de sus frentes...los ojos azules de Lia eran más brillantes que de costumbre, y solo reflejaban un deseo asqueroso y vil que podía suponer la perdición de Trabis.<em>  
><em>O mejor dicho...eran una deidad.<em>  
><em>Era una doble jugada.<em>  
><em>Y él comenzaba agitarla...<em>  
><em>Pensaba que aún no estaba lista...<em>  
><em>Pero lo estará en cualquier segundo.<em>  
><em>Ella estaba bastante húmeda y roja...<em>  
><em>Era una entrada pequeña y bastante suave...pero estaba ansioso por entrar.<em>  
><em>Sabía que sería el primero y eso sería el mejor regalo y placer que podría tener en su vida.<em>  
><em>De vez en cuando Trabis paraba en seco...<em>  
><em>Lia levantaba su rostro, y le maldecía por detenerse.<em>  
><em>Lo obligaba con su mirada.<em>  
><em>El marcador apuntaba hacia un posible empate...mientras ambos seguían con jugadas tramposas y sucias.<em>  
><em>Trabis estaba listo...<em>  
><em>Usó una de sus patas para acariciar suavemente a Lia...cosa que la puso más caliente que nunca.<em>  
><em>Él la tomó de la cintura...y quería entrar en ella.<em>  
><em>Lia siguió jugueteando con Trabis hasta que éste le quitó su pata.<em>  
><em>La inmovilizó completamente.<em>  
><em>Él seguía apretando un glúteo con una pata, y con la otra estaba "inspeccionandola".<em>  
><em>Era una entrada pequeña...pero a pesar de eso...<em>  
><em>El tan solo tocarla daba una idea de que era increíble y deliciosa.<em>  
><em>Trabis decidió que era momento y la arrinconó en la pared.<em>  
><em>Ahora usaba una pata para sostenerla de la cadera , otra para sostenerla de la cabeza.<em>  
><em>Lia estaba preparada...<em>  
><em>Lentamente Trabis se dirigió hasta la entrada de Lia...<em>  
><em>Quizo hacerlo con cuidado, ya que después de todo...se trataba de una jovensita.<em>  
><em>Una jovensita muy sensual y caliente.<em>  
><em>Una jovensita que se olvidó por completo de su lado tierno e inocente...por un lado<em>  
><em>salvaje,sucio...y muy caliente.<em>  
><em>Él la rosaba...y amenazaba con penetrar, pero no lo hacía.<em>  
><em>Lia le reclamaba con la mirada.<em>  
><em>Quería hacerlo ya.<em>  
><em>Trabis comenzó a besarla del cuello y seguir lentamente acariciándola...a lo que Lia respondía con un gemido bastante grande y un apretón de espalda hacia él.<em>  
><em>Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él actuara.<em>  
><em>Decidió dejar el control a Trabis y dejar que la usara.<em>  
><em>Que tomara su cuerpo y su inocencia...<em>  
><em>Que practicara con ella sus fantasías más asquerosas y sucias que jamás haya tenido.<em>  
><em>Pero para él era mucho más que eso...<em>  
><em>Era mucho más que una simple muñequita.<em>  
><em>Y sabía que Lia no se dejaría perder tan fácil.<em>  
><em>Él la empujaba con fuerza, mientras Lia emitía un gemido muy parecido a un grito de pasión.<em>  
><em>Lia lo abrazaba con fuerza...arañaba su espalda y él solo se dedicaba a prepararla.<em>  
><em>Ya estaba muy molesta.<em>  
><em>Ya no quería seguir jugando, y quería ganar la competencia.<em>  
><em>Lo empujó y volvió a tirarsele encima.<em>  
><em>Pero...ahora jugarían bajo sus reglas.<em>  
><em>Ella volvió a lamer a Trabis...y se volvió a sentar en su zona.<em>  
><em>Lentamente se posicionaba...y bajaba con delicadeza.<em>  
><em>Con una mirada dudosa, comenzó a meter la punta.<em>  
><em>Ella inmediatamente brincó de la emoción y el placer...<em>  
><em>Pero para él era diferente...no quería lasmitarla...<em>  
><em>Aunque a ella no le importara...<em>  
><em>En ese momento a ella no le importaba nada más que satisfaserce.<em>  
><em>Bajaba lentamente y Trabis se resisitía por no entrar...<em>  
><em>Pero ella se esforzaba por meterlo.<em>  
><em>Trabis quería jugar limpio...pero era imposible con la trampa de Lia.<em>  
><em>Quería que fuera algo tranquilo y emocionante...<em>  
><em>Pero de pronto...<em>  
><em>Llegó.<em>  
><em>Lia decidió que era la hora.<em>  
><em>Así que entró.<em>  
><em>Entró de una sola.<em>  
><em>Lia hizo un gesto de dolor, cosa que preocupó totalmente a Trabis, haciéndo que retrocediera...<em>  
><em>Pero ese fue el mayor error de su noche.<em>  
><em>Lia al ver que actuaba como un cobarde, volvió a montársele con más fuerza...<em>  
><em>Ya estaba enfurecida.<em>  
><em>Así que con sus patas delanteras lo tomó y volvió a la acción.<em>  
><em>Trabis al entrar, fue como si conociera un mundo nuevo.<em>  
><em>Un lugar inexplorado...<em>  
><em>Fue ahí cuando Trabis comenzó a actuar como un verdadero macho.<em>  
><em>Se levantó, y la empujó contra la pared.<em>  
><em>Lia se dió cuénta de ésto...<em>  
><em>Porfín se dejó de romanticismos absurdos, y estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó.<em>  
><em>Lia sonrió de manera víl y despreciable...<em>  
><em>Mientras Trabis mantenía esa actitud serena y seria.<em>  
><em>Se acercó... la tomó del cuello y empujó.<em>  
><em>Lia lanzó un grito de dolor, que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un...<em>  
><em>Un gemido tan asqueroso que podía oírse en el otro lado del mundo.<em>  
><em>Lia juntó sus pies justo detrás de Trabis, mientras éste se movía cada vez más rápido.<em>  
><em>Más y más...<em>  
><em>Lia gritaba su nombre.<em>  
><em>"¡Trabis, Trabis!"<em>  
><em>Era algo bastante satisfactorio.<em>  
><em>Caramba...qué hembra.<em>  
><em>Tenía las mejores curvas que Trabis haya visto...<em>  
><em>Y era la mejor entrada que había visto en toda su vida...<em>  
><em>Ella era una clara creación de los dioses...<em>  
><em>Una perra hecha de forma tan perfecta...con un toque de inocencia que poco a poco se fue perdiendo...<em>  
><em>Lia se colgaba del cuello de Trabis mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía gritando su nombre, implorando por más.<em>  
><em>Trabis seguía con esa actitud seria...<em>  
><em>Estaba pensando en terminar su trabajo, y quería hacerla suya en todo aspecto.<em>  
><em>Lia seguía aferrada a él...y ahora ponía de su parte.<em>  
><em>Empujaba con fuerza y quería más velocidad...<em>  
><em>Ella pedía demaciado...<em>  
><em>Y si seguía pidiendo así, Trabis la iba a terminar matando.<em>  
><em>Cada vez empujaba con más fuerza...<em>  
><em>La sonrisa de placer de Lia se borró, para formar una expresión de calentura y pasión...era tan grande que motivava a Trabis a continuar y a dejarla casi parplégica.<em>  
><em>Lia formaba una X con sus patas traseras a los lados de Trabis...mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.<em>  
><em>¿Porqué hacerlo de esa manera y en ese momento?<em>  
><em>¿Hay cosas más importantes que hacer?<em>  
><em>Sí, las hay.<em>  
><em>Claro que las hay.<em>  
><em>Pero...en éste momento no importan.<em>  
><em>Importa más saciar esa necesidad de sexo que ambos tenían.<em>  
><em>Aunque...muy en el fondo Trabis sabía que no debía de hacerlo...<em>  
><em>Porque después de todo...seguía ella siendo una menor de edad...<em>  
><em>Y seguía siendo una niña virgen.<em>

-¿Trabis?, ¿Estás ahí? - _Preguntó Bolt, acercándose a la puerta del tercer piso de aquella Perrera._


End file.
